Kirby Joins a Gang
Kirby Joins a Gang is a story in TARS. It is unknown if it will be a long comic or not. Story Kirby is walking down the school hallways. He sees his brother, Nurby, is opening up a book club. Nurby asks if Kirby wants to join, but Kirby says his books are gay. He then finds a gang of three people, led by a kirby. The gang leader asks Kirby if he wants to join, and Kirby says yes. Nurby says Kirby shouldn't join a gang, but Kirby calls Nurby a dumbass and says he can't tell the difference between a cat and a dog. Kirby asks if he can advertise the gang, and the leader gives him flyers to pass out. Kirby then arrives for class. The teacher says he's late, and Kirby says he dropped his "birthday party" flyers in the halls. The Teacher says whatever and gets the lesson ready. Kirby is passing out his flyers. When he gets to Robin, Robin says,'' "A gang?! What are you going to do next, revive the Nazis?"'' Kirby says yes and gives him a flyer. Robin then asks to use the bathroom, and goes to flush his flyer down the toilet. Kirby then gives Mrs. AMP a flyer. Mrs AMP says, "KIRBY! YOU'RE IN A GANG?!?! I think im going to retire next year." Kirby then walks out of class to give a flyer to Miss Robot. When Kirby hands the flyer over, he opens up MissRobotHacking.com to make her say yes. After saying yes, Miss Robot asks Kirby what he is doing on the computer and finds MissRobotHacking.com. However, Miss Robot says, "Ooh, that's my favorite website. I love using it. Here, let me type in something!" Miss Robot types in "Self Destruct" and starts to self destruct. Kirby gets out of there and Miss Robot blows up. The next Miss Robot finds the flyer and since it's burned, makes a paper airplane out of it and throws it at the TNT factory. The next day, Kirby and his new friends hang out outside school and smoke weed. The teacher wants to go find Kirby, who never showed up, but she can't, as nobody can leave the school until dismissal/they're going on a field trip/fire alarm is pulled/fire happens or they get fired. Robin walks up to the table at lunch, expecting nobody to be there. However, he sits down next to K. Rool, who is yelling at Corrin and Bayonetta like usual. Robin asks K. Rool why he didn't join the gang, and K. Rool says,'' "Nobody did. Everybody thought the gang was stupid and we made paper airplanes out of the flyers after you went to the bathroom and shot them with pistols. The teacher was actually proud of us. We're getting to leave school an hour early today!"'' Robin is surprised to see that the students are being rewarded for making paper airplanes and possessing weapons. Rocky says that the teacher still wants to find Kirby though. Robin does something he would never do, he pulls the fire alarm so the teachers can go outside. K. Rool immediataly sees Robin near the fire alarm after it is pulled and says, "You! Since when did you pull fire alarms???" Robin and Rocky try and blend in. Robin says to Dyna Blade that he will give her 5 bucks if she claims she pulled the fire alarm and replaces the security tape. Dyna Blade says, "WAIT, YOU PULLED A FIRE ALARM. COOL, SQUWAK. ALSO, YEAH, I'LL SAY I PULLED IT. I'M THE PRIME SUSPECT BESIDES KIRBY, SO THEY WILL "KNOW" IT WAS ME ANYWAYS, SQUWAK. I'M USED TO IT." ''Robin gives Dyna Blade 5 bucks and a tape containing a cutscene from ''Hotel Mario. After everyone is outside, every teacher has green cards except AMP, since Kirby is missing. Miss Robot has a blue card because she thinks a Tsunami is coming. Then an earthquake hits. Miss Robot says that she called it, while AMP says that that was an earthquake. The two get into a fight. Back in class, Kirby and the gang plan a school shooting. They go to the nearest gun store, Miss Robot's Weapon Shop, which is located in the school. They decide to go to the nearest one not on school grounds, the Woodfire Kirbys Gift Shop. The next day, they get on their disguises. They dress like ninjas, covering everything except their sunglasses/eyes with black stuff that makes them look like ninjas. Kirby is too lazy to do that, so he swallows a ninja enemy and gets his Ninja Copy Ability. They get their guns and go into Mrs. AMP's classroom. Mrs. AMP recognizes Kirby because he failed in his disguise. Kirby pulls out a Nintendo Zapper 85 and tries to shoot people. The leader asks Kirby why he got a toy gun at Woodfire Kirby's. Kirby says he got it cause it came with a video game. Mrs. AMP pulls out a solenoid revolver and shoots the gang members. The gang needs to try again. They need another member, so they go on Ebay to hire one. They find a member who's Ebay description lists her as a "very reliable human who likes water" The member is in all black, and has a square body and a fat square neck with a circular head. They plan to attack the principal. They use the same disguises as before, only Kirby gets a more traditional ninja disguise, like the other gang members. When they arrive at the principal's office, the new gang member wants the principals water. Kirby says that his friend Miss Robot really likes water, and that the new gang member sounds like Miss Robot. However, Kirby notices a little detail that everyone missed, the gang member has a wheel instead of legs! Kirby uses paint removal spray and the gang member is revealed to be Miss Robot, with a globe glued to her head without the stand so it looks like a head. However, despite faking her identity, she is welcomed into the gang anyways at Kirby's request. The next day, the gang tries to shoot up Mrs. AMP's class again. However, for disguises, Miss Robot pulls a Joey Miller and Matthew McNeely and scribbles permanet marker over her face. When they arrive at the door, Mrs. AMP has a sensor attached to the door, meaning that anyone who the camera recognizes is trapped in front of the door and alarms go off. The only two who are recognized and trapped like that are Kirby and Miss Robot. Kirby's disguise is good enough to pass the sensors. However, Miss Robot is easily recognized by the sensors and the alarms go off..... Well... Kirby did switch up the wires of everything, so instead all the water fountains go off. Mrs. AMP still sees Miss Robot in the doorway. Mrs. AMP blows everyone away with a fan. The gang tries again. Kirby gives Miss Robot a disguise while she is painting herself "a slightly lighter shade of orange" for her disguise. It looks like the other gang members black ninja like outfits. When they go to the sensors, Kirby passes normally, however, Miss Robot is caught, due to not having her disguise. She claims she got hungry and ate her disguise. Miss Robot is fired from the gang. They try to shoot up Mrs. AMP's class........ again. This time however, everybody actually has a good disguise. However, as they try to shoot, Miss Robot 14.0. possesses one of the guns and starts shooting at Mrs. AMP's computer while she is using it. Then Mrs. AMP puts a password on her door and kicks the gang out. They try to find out the passwords. Passwords tried include, I love Kirby, I hate Kirby, Miss Robot sucks, 12345, password, 123, School Rules, School sucks, Dyna Blade, Mrs. AMP rules, and fuckbutt. Naturally they use a tank. However, when they try again, Miss Robot 17.0. says hi, and starts to breathe fire. The gang decided to not attack Mrs. AMP's classroom. They instead go for the library. They threaten the kiddies reading books, and then the police come. Kirby and the gang fight the police, and fail. They all get arrested, and thatza the story. Character revealations Miss Robot uses MissRobotHacking.com to hack herself. Trivia Kirby mistaking a Nin. Zapper for a real gun is similar to a real life incident, where someone who was in the army mistook the zapper for a real gun. This lead to the creation of the red/orange Zapper. Category:Stories